


Counterfeit Field Trip

by narwhalpuppy



Category: Good Vibes (cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwhalpuppy/pseuds/narwhalpuppy
Summary: When Mondo and Woodie go to San Francisco on a class trip.   On the way back, they get stopped by the police who want to recruit the boys to take down a counterfeit ring.





	Counterfeit Field Trip

Way back nine years go. MTV aired a cartoon called Good Vibes. To go along with the comeback of Beavis and Butt-head About a single mother and her teen son moving to a city in Southern California from New Jersey. It was a cool adult cartoon with loads of potential. Unfortunately, MTV cancelled Good Vibes only after one season and took Beavis and Butt-head with it. Guess MTV prefered to show crappy Jersey Shore clone shows. I remember Good Vibes very fondly. Watched some youtube videos that had scenes from episodes and that's where I got the idea to write this fanfiction. 

Good Vibes Presents

A Narwhal Puppy Production

Counterfeit Field Trip. 

In the Southern California City called Playa Del Toro. There lived a single mother and her teenage son. Mondo and Babs were orignally from New Jersey until they recently moved to California. Mondo has adjusted rather well to his big move. He found a friend named Woodie whom he has a bromance with. Mondo has a crush on Jeena and he's also friends with her younger brother Wadska who has some psychotic tendencies. Unfortuntely, he also made some enemies like the local bully Turk and Woodie's sister Milan. 

Babs took up work at a Hawaiian Themed Resturant. Mondo was coming home from school, and he saw Babs coming home from work. "Mom!" said Mondo. "What is it? Make it fast because I have to work another shift soon." said Babs. Mondo holds out a paper slip and tells her, "I need you to sign this permission slip." "What is it for?" asked Babs. "We're going on a field trip to the Exploratorium in San Francisco!" said Mondo excitedly. Babs takes the slip, "I know you're been looking forward to that all week." "Wow thanks Mom! I can't wait to go to the Exploratorium! Woodie is happy about it, too!" said Mondo. "When you do leave?" asked Babs. "Tommorow Friday!" Mondo answers. "You have fun on your field trip. I know how much you like space and sci-fi stuff!" said Babs. 

"Yep, you know me! I like the 2009 Star Trek movie better than the old ones!" said Mondo. Babs kisses Mondo on the cheek, "Since we're living in tough times, I agreed to work extra shifts!" "Oh is it okay if Woodie comes over here for a sleepover the day before the field trip! We want to get a good head start on going!" "That's fine with me!" said Babs as she left for work. Mondo calls Woodie on his cellphone to invite him over. "Okay Woodie! We're all set. She said you can come over!" 

Woodie was already on the roof and says over his cellphone, "Uh huh. OKay!" Woodie was too distracted looking at Babs leaving for work. "WOODIE! YOU THERE?!" Mondo nearly screams over the phone. "Oh yeah I am! Just checking out your mom!" Woodie laughs. "That's typical of you. Come in now!" said Mondo. Woodie entered Mondo's house. "Wow! This field trip to the Exploratorium is going to be excellent, dude!" said Woodie. "I can almost feel the excitement now!" said Mondo. Woodie and Mondo have their sleepover and get up to go to school the next day. Ready for the field trip of a lifetime. 

As the day passed and the field trip was over. Woodie and Mondo were filled with satisfaction! "BEST FIELD TRIP EVER MAN!" Mondo said high fiving Woodie. "I didn't want to leave!" Woodie tells Mondo. 

Jeena walks by them as all the students were going to board the bus back to Playa Del Toro. "Did you like the museum, Jeena?" asked Mondo. "It was alright. Kept having to keep Wadska out of trouble. It's like I'm a second mother to him." implies Jeena. Wadska comes running out of the museum with a rocketship attached to him and screams like a banshee. "See what I mean?" asks Jeena. Turk and his bully friends comes out of the museum, "Man, this field trip was pure shit!" Milan, HJ and BJ Huntz walk out disapointed themselves, "Uhhh. Can't believe I wasted my day with stupid space stuff! Come on guys!" 

Mondo and Woodie were going to board the schoolbus, that was until they see a car chase. 

"Woah did you see that?" asks Mondo. "Yeah, that was awesome! Let's go tell everyone what we saw!" said Woodie. "Hope I don't come off sounding like Chunk from The Goonies!" said Mondo. 

A police car pulls up and drags Mondo and Woodie inside. Nobody notices that Mondo and Woodie were gone. Feeling scared, Mondo and Woodie wonder why the police picked them up so quickly. 

"Oh balls! What do the cops want with us?" asked Mondo. "I know. They can't book us for nothing! We're follow the rules of the law!" said Woodie. "Maybe they found out we did something on the beach." pondered Mondo. "Should we ask them at least?" asked Woodie. The Police officer who was driving the car informs them. "You're not under arrest for anything. We need your help with something." 

"Really? That sounds cool." said Mondo. 

"You want us to help you solve a case? Like CSI?" asked Woodie. 

"Not like CSI. We picked you both us because you witnessed a car chase! I'll explain everything when we get to the station." said Policeman tells them.

At the station, The Police Chief says, "We're after the Chinese Mafia." 

"What did these Chinese Mafia dudes do?" asked Mondo. 

"They're running an illegal counterfeit money scheme. We tracked their location and we're going to take you both there. You will need to wear wires." said the Police Chief attaching wires to Mondo and Woodie. 

"It's a good thing my Mom works long hours." said Mondo. The Police Chief explains, "Here's how it's going to go down. When you meet the Chinese Mafia, pretend to be deliquents who want to help out with their scheme." 

"Copy that!" said Woodie. 

"Now come with us." said The Police Chief. Woodie and Mondo find themselves boarding a police helicopter. For two hours they landed in the exact location where where The Chinese Mafia were at. "Good luck boys! We have much faith in you. We've been wanting to nail their asses for a long time!" 

The helicopter lands and Mondo and Woodie see that they're not in California anymore. 

"I don't think we're in California anymore man!" said Mondo. Looking all around, they see they're in Las Vegas. "Dude! We're in Las Vegas!" said Woodie. 

Over a radio the Police Chief tells them, "They're at the Circus Circus Hotel and Casino!" Searching all around, Mondo and Woodie ask, "Where is this place?" 

"It's straight ahead. You can't miss it!" said the Police Chief. 

"We need to find this place....." said Mondo. Pointing Woodie finds it, "Found it!" Mondo and Woodie go running inside. They were amazed by the scene of the place. 

"OH BALLS! This place is intoxicating!" says Mondo. "Too bad we're here on police business and not for fun." said Woodie. "All we need to do is find the Chinese Mafia." said Mondo. 

A muscular looking man in a suit spots them and asks, "Excuse me. Did you guys say you wanted to see the Chinese Mafia?" 

"Uh, yes." says Mondo. "We wanna work for them! We're teenage runaways who want to live a life of crime!" said Woodie. "Then follow me!" said the muscular man. 

Mondo and Woodie follow the man who leads them downstairs to a dark room. Inside were the Chinese Mafia playing a card game. The muscular man speaks in Cantonese. The leader who's name was Xiang Xio said, "Then let them join us!" 

"Why are you dudes gambling down here instead of upstairs?" asks Mondo. "Don't ask so much questions! We must have secret place to carry out or scheme!" shouted Xiango Xio.

"Can you introduce us to your friends?" asks Woodie. "Fine! This is Tid Poo. Chung Yang. Xo Yo. And Dong Ding. We the Chinese Mafia!" said Xiang Xio. 

"So when do we start helping you with the crime?" asked Mondo. "You start now!" screamed Xiang Xo who carried Mondo and Woodie into a room full of fake money that was being made with a conveyor belt. 

The Police Chief was alone in a van watching them. "Doing great so far!" 

* * * 

Mondo and Woodie observe the money being made on the conveyor belt. "Where is the paper where we make the fake money?" wondered Mondo. Woodie finds a pile of papers that were shaped like dollar bills. "Guess this is it, dude." 

"Kinda stupid how they just threw us in here." said Mondo. "Could've at least shown us first." agrees Woodie. Xo Yo came into show them how to make the conterfeit money. "You listen good! First you take these papers. Then you dip them in the paint, then hang out to dry! Any questions?" 

"Nope. Thanks!" said Mondo. "We better get to work here, dude." said Woodie. Mondo and Woodie both take some papers that were in the form on dollar bills. Then dip them in the paint and hang them out to dry. "This is like a Flintstones episode I once saw back in Jersey!" said Mondo. "I saw that episode, too!!" laughed Woodie. Over the radio on their wires, the Police Chief told them, "Good. You've gained their trust. Keep doing what you're doing." 

Dong Ding entered the secret room and shouted at them, "WORK FASTER! MUST HAVE SPEED AND MOMENTUM! STOP BEING SO LAZY!" Mondo and Woodie made the counterfeit money the best they could. "Dude! This wasn't how I envisioned a trip to Las Vegas!" said Woodie. "I know, right. We should be checking out showgirls, gambling, and riding amusement park rides!" said Mondo. "Say do you have your cell phone?" asked Woodie. "I do." said Mondo. "If we get into trouble, we can call Jeena and Wadska for help." said Woodie. "That is cool. Don't think we need them because the cops are on our side." said Mondo. "In case we do!" said Woodie, "Like if something were to happen to the cops? This stuff happens all the time on television and movies." 

"Good point." implies Mondo. Then Tid Poo comes into check on them, "STOP TALKING IN THERE! KEEP MOUTH SHUT!" Xiang Xio joins in, "Yes do you want to expose us?" "Uh, no!" says both Mondo and Woodie. "Good you better not!" Xo Yo warned them. 

It took about four hours and the conterfeit money Mondo and Woodie made for the Chinese Mafia was finally done. "Oh balls! That was a lot of hard work!" Mondo said. Xo Yo entered with Tid Poo. "Good you done! Now we sound off fire alarm and replace all the money in the slot machines with fake money you make!" 

"Who's going to pull the alarm?" asked Mondo. "I do!" said Xiang Xio. Going upstairs Xiang Xio stays out of sight and pulls the alarm. Everybody in the Circus Circus Hotel and Casino ran out fearfully. The Chinese Mafia waited until the casino was empty. "Now we make move! Everyone gone! GO!" Xiang Xio demands. Xo Yo, Tid Poo, and Dong Ding followed Xiang Xio and Mondo and Woodie came with them. 

Inside the police van, The Chief says sitting back with a mug of coffee and a doughnut. "Ha! Ha! They have no clue we're onto them!" 

Breaking into the slot machines and stealing the real money and replacing it with the counterfeit money. "So are you guys really from China?" asked Mondo. "Yes we are!" said Xo Yo. "Of course we are. What you think!" Chung Yang said. "Are you wondering where we're from?" asked Woodie. "No we no care! Help us put this money in!" shouts Xiang Xio said. "When we have people join us, we don't want to know where they're from!" Xo Yo. "So no bore us with life story!" Tid Poo added. 

"All right gentlemen. Now you both go and replace some money with counterfeit!" Xiang Xo orders Mondo and Woodie. "We're on it!" said Mondo. The Chinese Mafia gave them tools to break into the slot machines. 

Woodie was impressed with the way Mondo broke into the slot machine. "Dude! Where did you learn to do that?" "Watch a lot of heist movies. Den of Thieves being one of them." answered Mondo. Woodie says, "That leader looked like Chow Yun Fat in The Replacement Killers!" After they were done, Woodie sees another slot machine. "Try that one!" said Woodie. As the Chinese Mafia watched Mondo and Woodie. "So glad we had them join us!" Xo Yo said. "Yes, we'll make them gangsters after this!" said Xiang Xo. "They work fast!" said Tid Poo. 

"Hurry hurry back into the basement! People are starting to come back!" yells Xiang Xo at Mondo and Woodie. 

The Chinese Mafia stole the money in the slot machines and began to count it when they came back to their basement hideout. 

"Let's see here. This must be over......" Xiang Xo observes while counting. 

Mondo and Woodie decide to make up a backstory for themselves. 

"You know, I know you all probably don't care to hear this but...." Mondo begins. 

"Then don't say it!" Tid Poo shouted at them. 

"Did we mention we're teen runaways?" asks Woodie. 

"What we say about emotional baggage?" yells Xo Yo. 

"It's not that we promise. You see we're originally from Chicago...." Mondo proceeds to tell them. 

"We no care! What we tell you?!" Dong Ding said. 

"My family were neglectful and abusive that my told my mom my dad was beating me and....." Mondo said. 

"SHUT UP! LEAVE THAT SHIT AT DOOR!" screams Xiang Xo. 

"I was from a family that....." Woodie tries to join in. 

"Did you hear we said? We no give shit about back stories! Now quiet and let us count this money we stole!" Tid Poo screams. "Enough of that! If you want to join us you gotta be tough!" Chung Yung says. 

The Police Chief decides to break into the Circus Circus Hotel and Casino and was able to track down the Chinese Mafia's hideaway thanks to the help of the wires that Mondo and Woodie were wearing. 

"FREEZE POLICE! I'VE BEEN WANTING TO NAIL YOUR ASSES FOR A LONG TIME!" The Police Chief yelled. 

Xiang Xo decides to challange the Police Chief, "Oh really? Don't you have any backup officers?" 

The Police Chief had a moment of weakness when he realized he had forgotten to call for backup. "Oops! Didn't think that though...." 

Xiang Xo, Tid Poo, Xo Yo, and Dong Ding all got their guns and shot up the Police Chief in front of Mondo and Woodie. 

"Oh balls! We're really in for it now!" Mondo said terrified. 

"This is what I call Fear and Loathing In Las Vegas!" Woodie says. 

Then the Chinese Mafia surrounded Mondo and Woodie. "So you working for police all this time, were you?" asks Xiang Xo.

"No, no.. we weren't." trembled Mondo. "We've never seen him before in our lives...." said Woodie. 

"BULLSHIT! YOU SET US UP! NOW YOU PAY! WE THOUGHT WE COULD TRUST YOU!" screamed Tid Poo. 

Grabbing Woodie and Mondo, the Chinese Mafia threw them in a closet and locked them in. 

"YOU GUYS SNITCHES!" Chung Yang screeched. "WE NO LIKE SNITCHES!" 

"Where we should've put you to begin with!" Xo Yo said. Then Dong Ding, Xiang Xo, Xo Yo, and Chung Yang laughed. 

* * * 

Locked away in the closet, Mondo and Woodie try to figure a way out. "We can try to reason with them somehow." said Woodie. "Nah, they'll never take us back." said Mondo. 

"We have a cellphone let's call the cops and tell them what happened to us." said Woodie. "The thing is nobody knows we got picked up by the police to help them crack this case. We're stuck." said Mondo. Woodie begins to rock back and forth. "Ooooh. I hate being in small tight places. I wanna be free and go back to Playa Del Toro and surf the ocean." Woodie bemoans. 

"If we tell our parents what happened to us, they'll ground us forever. Then we'll never go surfing again." said Mondo. "Think of something soon. The walls are closing in on me!" Woodie panicked. 

"There's gotta be someone back home we can trust......" Mondo trying to think. 

"I know! Jeena and Wadska. You said earlier that you were going to call them for help." said Woodie. 

"Oh my gosh! Guess I forgot for a split second. Well, hope my cellphone can reach them from this closet!" Mondo said dialing his cellphone to call Jeena. 

The Chinese Mafia were very focused on counting the money they stole from the machines. Mondo sees one bar appear on his cellphone. "SHIT! Only one bar on my phone!" 

"If there's no bars on the phone, then we're doomed. Trapped forever like sardines!" Woodie hollored. Chung Yang bangs on the closet door, "SHUT UP IN THERE! YOU MAKE US LOSE CONCENTRATE!" 

"It's worth a shot. Jeena is just beginning to like me." Mondo said using his cellphone to call Jeena. As luck would have it. Jeena's cellphone was ringing. "It's ringing! It's ringing!" Woodie said. 

At an outdoor mall, Jeena was at the food court with Turk. Wadska was running on top of the tables. "Did you really have to bring your stupid brother on our date?" Turk asks Jeena. 

"Our parents aren't home. So I couldn't leave him alone." explains Jeena. Turk gets man, "Why? What's going to happen if you do?" Jeena's cellphone rang. "Hold on a minute." Jeena said. Turk rolls his eyes. 

Jeena answers his cellphone, "Hello?" Mondo says, "Jeena! Thank god!" "Mondo? What's going on?" asked Jeena. "After that field trip the cops picked us up. Then they wanted us to help them arreest the Chinese Mafia." Mondo tells Jeena. 

"Oh no. You guys aren't in any danger, are you?" asks Jeena with concern. 

"You see, the Police Chief flew who picked us up took us to Las Vegas. They tracked down the Chinese Mafia at the Circus Circus Hotel and Casino. Then the Police Chief had us wear wires and as soon as he tried to arrest the Chinese Mafia, they all shot him until he was dead." Mondo said. "Okay, Mondo! I'm on my way!" said Jeena. "Don't tell my Mom!" Mondo said before he hung up. 

Jeena calls her brother, "Wadska! Come on! We're going to Las Vegas!" Wadska begins to screech, "Oh boy! We're going to Elvis land! Thank You Very Much!" Turk tries to stop her, "Where do you think you're going?" "To help a friend in need!" said Jeena. "Yeah that is like you, isn't it! Dumping me so you can go help some loser! What about me!" Turk said. "Mondo is in trouble and I'm just being a good sport which is something you need to learn to be!" Jeena told off Turk who them tells her, "You wouldn't give a flying shitfart if it were me who was in a jam!" Wadska gets in Turk's face and blows a raspberry at him. "Later, jerkass!" Wadska cracks up. Jeena and Wadska go into her car and drive to Las Vegas. 

The Chinese Mafia were still counting the money while planning their next crime. Mondo tells Woodie, "Jeena is on her way to help us!" "That's good to hear." Woodie said thinking the walls were closing in on him. 

Within the hour, Jeena and Wadska were in Las Vegas trying to find the Circus Circus Hotel and Casino. "How did you know where to go, sis?" asked Wadska. "We used to take trips here and I still remember the route Mom and Dad used to take." answers Jeena. 

Back at the basement hideout, Chung Yang said, "How about we waste these kids like we did with the cop?" "Doesn't sound like a bad idea!" said Xiang Xo. 

Opening the closet, The Chinese Mafia pointed their guns and Mondo and Woodie. Jeena and Wadska found the Circus Circus Hotel and Casino. When Jeena tried to enter, she saw Wadska was gone, "Dammit Wadska! Where are hell did you go!" Wadska came back wearing a nun's habit. "Look sis! I'm Whoopi Goldberg in Sister Act! Get it!" "No time to be joking! Our friends are in danger!" Jeena giving her brother the third degree. Wadska gets Jeena's cellphone and is able to track down the basement. "Ah ha! Mondo and Woodie are in the basement! Ain't techology great!" "Great thinking!" Jeena said. 

Xo Yo yells Mondo and Woodie, "We killed cop. We kill you!" "Let us live! We won't tell anyone! We promise!" Mondo begged for his life. "Yeah sure. You think we believe after finding out you work for the police?" asks Dong Ding. "We Chinese! We play joke! We bullets in your coke!" Xo Yo said. "You don't have to do this! Why would you?" asked Woodie. "Ancient Chinese Mafia tradition! When someone crosses us we kill them!" screams Xiang Xo. The basement door breaks down. Jeena and Wadska had entered. The Chinese Mafia were startled. "WHO YOU!" 

"We happen to be friends with these boys. You're going to let them go right now!" Jeena tells the Chinese Mafia. "Oh yeah. What you do about it?" dares Chung Yang. "It's not what I'm going to do. It's what he's going to do." Jeena points to Wadska. 

"Ha! Him get us! Keep dreaming!" Xiang Xo laughs at Wadska's appearence "You have no idea what he's capable of, get them, Wadska!" Jenna ordered her brother. Jeena escapes with Mondo and Woodie then Wadska gets a lasso and ties up the Chinese Mafia with it. "YEE HAW! I'M A COWBOY!" Wadska gets some nunchucks he found in the basement and hits the Chinese Mafia in the face with them. "NOW I'M A NINJA! HAI YAA!" Jeena asks, "Are you guys okay?" "Think we're going to be." said Mondo. Woodie gets his cellphone, "I'm calling the police!" 

* * * 

Soon afterwards the Las Vegas police arrived at the Circus Circus Hotel and Casino and arrested the Chinese Mafia for their conterfeiting scheme. A policeman tells them, "You kids are heroes. Your parents must be very proud." Mondo looked at his watch that freaked out, "PARENTS! OH NO! My Mom is coming back from work in an hour!" Woodie says, "I promised my parents I was coming soon in an hour!" 

Jeena tells Mondo, "How about tommorow you and I hang out? We can go to the mall and go surfing later!" "It's a deal!" Mondo said in a dream like state. "Let's go, Wadska!" said Jeena. Wadska follows his sister and teases her, "Jeena and Mondo sitting in a tree........" 

The policeman tells Mondo and Woodie, "Don't worry we'll get you home." Mondo and Woodie flew back to Playa Del Toro in a police helicopter the same way they came to Las Vegas. Woodie rushes home as fast as he could. Just in the nick of time. As does Mondo who runs into his apartment, turns on the television and Babs comes through the door. 

"Hi, Mom!" "Hey, Mondo! How was the field trip?" asked Babs. "The best ever!" said Mondo. Babs asks, "What have you been doing since you've been home?" "Oh the usual. Got my homework done. Since you said I'm not allowed to leave when you're at work, I binged on some NetFlix shows!" Babs said, "Good for you! This Saturday you can go where ever you want!" Babs never found out Mondo's and Woodie's adventure helping the police to hinder the Chinese Mafia. Both Mondo and Woodie were in the clear. 

Saturday had come, Mondo went on a date with Jeena just as she had promised. "You saved my life back there." said Mondo. 

"It's a great thing you called you when you did. Had a disasterous date with Turk. So in a way you saved me too!" said Jeena. "Wow! You're awesome! You're the best friend a guy can ever have or maybe more than a friend!" thanked Mondo. 

"You're cool too, Mondo! maybe someday we can be more than friends! For right now let's go hit the waves!" Jeena said getting her surfboard ready. Mondo has his surfboard and says, "Race you there!" Jeena and Mondo laugh. Woodie and Wadska try to catch up with them on their surfboards too. 

"MONDO! JEENA! WAIT FOR US!" 

The End

The Proceeding Has Been A Narwhal Puppy Production!


End file.
